Arranged Marriage
by simple-dream-born
Summary: Allen and Kanda are to diferent teengares but they both share three things. They both come from rich and respectful families, they both don't know each other and they both are forced by their parrents in to a arranged marriage with each other. Oh, one last thing I forgot to mention- they are both boys.
1. Chapter 1

Allen and Kanda are to different teenagers but they both share three things. They both come from rich and respectful families, they both don't know each other and they both are forced by their parents in to a arranged marriage with each other.

Oh, one last thing I forgot to mention- they are both boys.

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OC'S!**

RATED _**M!**_


	2. prologue

The _Walker Corp _and the _Kanda Corp _are one of the two most popular and successful corporations in the whole world. Some people may think that this would make both owners of these corporations enemies, but they are dead wrong. Mr. Walker and Mr. Kanda are both best friends since they where little kids and having their own corporations hasn't changed anything.

They still spend time together and their wives do the same. Both middle aged women always go shopping together and have their own small tea parties. They are best friends.

This isn't something that you would actually except from such a rich and elegant families. It would only seem normal if these both families, as well as their respectful corporations, would actually be rivals and try to do everything in their power to destroy the other one.

In real life, it is actually exact opposite. These both families and corporations help each other when they are in need for help. They would never turn their backs on each other.

The both head of families have actually planned to unite both corporations in one whole and make it the world's biggest and most successful corporation. And this is where their children come in the picture.

Both families had long decided to marry their children with each other. The fact, that both families have only one child, who is a boy, didn't stop their plans. The wives and husbands of both families still decided to marry them together.

For Walker family, it was no secret that their seventeen years old son, who had quite feminine features, was gay. His name was Allen Walker and he had silver colored hair, frail and soft skin, which was porcelain colored and made beautiful contrast with the boys hair and feminine looking face. Allen Walker had grey colored eyes that in the moon light looked like most beautiful and rarest onyxes, he had cute and pointy nose, pink and plump kissable lips, as well as high cheekbones. Allen also a tattoo over his left eyes, which even more showed his eyes and made him look more exotic and mysterious. Allen had quite a fragile looking body, he wasn't tall and he was pretty skinny. It wasn't that he was dieting himself or something, he actually was one adorable looking food monster, but no matter how much he ate, Allen would never gain any weight. This was one of the many things that any girl was jealous of.

Of course, with such angelic features his life wasn't perfect, in fact, it was far from perfect. (A/N I am not gonna say much more, so I wouldn't reveal too much)

On other had, the Kanda family had son, which was gonna be problem to this whole boy marrying boy thing. Yuu Kanda, the sole son of the Kanda family, was straight as the pole and nothing could change it, at least for now. Yuu Kanda had long dark blue hair, which was straight. He had sharp facial features that screamed that he was a male. His body wasn't any different. He was tall and slim, but with athletic and masculine built. Yuu Kanda wasn't the nicest person and he was used to always getting what he wants and his life, in fact did seem like it was perfect.

If you where to put these two complete opposites together, you could say they look like day and night, or rather, angel and demon.

So one question is born, the questions that will start this story:

_What will these two boys do, when their parents announce that they are going to get married to each other, when they have no clue who each other is?_

_Well this should be fun!_

**A/N!**

**_Hi all, i bet you where all confused about my previous chapter, here's the thing._**

**_this is my very first time posting on here, i usually either use _****wingling****_ or AFF but here i am. it took me some time to figure this uploading system out and i always post Foreword/Description before i post first chapter, who this time is more or less like _****Prologue.**

**I will be updating this fiction more than once per week and i hope you will be enjoying it.**

**please do review it by leaving comment and thank you reading it.**

**p.s my next chapter, who will be officially first chapter is already done, but i wont be posting it just yet and i have to say, that all my chapters are over 2000+ words.**


End file.
